seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Missing Princess
:chattering :Juli and Jessi: Hi, Polvina. :Polvina: uneasy Good morning. :Ester: Polvina, there you are! :Tubarina: You got here early. :Ester: Worried that we’ll be late for school? :Polvina: I’m worried about Lia. :Tubarina: How come? :Polvina: We were supposed to meet yesterday, but she never turned up. Now she’s not here. :Ester: If Lia isn’t here today, we’ll go to the Lionfish Palace after school. :Polvina: Thank you. :Polvina: I still have a bad feeling about Lia. :Tubarina: You really think something is wrong? :Ester: If there is, we can ask your father. :Tubarina: Father! What are you doing here? :Shark King: I’m coordinating the search. :Ester: What search, Your Highness? :Shark King: The search for Lia. She’s missing. :Polvina: I knew it! :Shark King: Would you girls know where Lia could be? :Tubarina: No, Father. :Ester: I haven’t seen her for days, sir. :Polvina: We were going to meet yesterday, Your Highness, but she never came. :Shark King: Well then, there’s nothing you can do here. Off you go home. :Tubarina: Yes, Father. :Polvina: Are we really going home? :Ester: More like let’s go to Lia’s room and find some clues! :Tubarina: We can’t sit around and do nothing! :Ester: around This way! :Polvina: I think some of Lia’s clothes are missing. :Ester: Same here! :Polvina: And there’s no bag. :Ester: Could she have run away? :Tubarina: What’s all this? :Polvina: They’re notes on a speech Lia was going to give. :Ester: Was? :Polvina: I mean, is. :Tubarina: Speech to who? :Polvina: To the lionfish elders. :Ester: Hmm… that’s all we’re going to find in here. :Polvina: There are a million places Lia could have run away to. :Ester: Let’s talk to those lionfish. :Polvina: Uh, we were trying to find Lia. :Ester: Would you know where she is? :Lionfish: angrily, then they swim off beneath the girls :Tubarina: Ooh, that was totally rude! :Ester: Almost too rude. :Polvina: Too rude? :Ester: Say you went missing, Tubarina. How would the sharks feel? :Tubarina: Well, I’d like to think they’d be very upset. :Ester: But Lia being missing didn’t upset those lionfish. :Polvina: Because they must know something! :Tubarina: If they do, we won’t find out from them. :Polvina: We won’t, but I know someone who might. :Polvina: Hello? Mimic octopus, it’s me, Polvina. :Mimic Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: Would you mind helping us? :Ester: Our friend is missing! :Polvina: Can you be a lionfish for us? :Mimic Octopus: then changes into a lionfish :Ester: Here they are! :Polvina: Can you find out where they’re going? :Mimic Octopus: then changes into a lionfish and heads off :mimic octopus follows the lionfish :Ester: What would Lia be doing out here? :Tubarina: Huh? Where did they go? :Polvina: We’ve lost them! :Ester: Let’s wait for the mimic octopus. :Tubarina: Is this him? :Mimic Octopus: as a solefish, then changes back to normal, gurgling :Polvina: He says that the lionfish are sneaking food into a cave. He thinks Lia must be there! :Ester: And I think we’re going to follow him to that cave! :Mimic Octopus: gurgling :Lia: Were you careful? Were you followed? I don’t want anyone to know where I am. :pop :Tubarina: Too bad. :Ester: We know now. :Lia: You found me. :Ester: Let’s hear it, Lia. :Tubarina: It better be good. :Lia: I’m staying here while I run away. :Tubarina: We worked that out. :Polvina: Now we know where. :Ester: So what’s the “why”? :Lia: I… can’t tell you! :Ester: Alright, we’ll go tell everyone where you are, then. :Lia: No, don’t! :Tubarina: Then tell us. :Lia: sigh It’s because of the lionfish elders. :Polvina: What have they done to you? :Lia: Nothing. :Tubarina: Uh, okay, now you’ve lost me. :Lia: It’s the speech I have to give to the elders! I can’t do it! :Polvina: Why can’t you do it? :Lia: What if I say something silly or embarrassing or forget something? :Polvina: Oh, you speak very well, Lia. :Ester: You have nothing to worry about. :Lia: I can’t do it. I won’t do it. Don’t make me do it! And don’t tell anyone I’m here, please? Promise. :Ester: Everyone is out looking for you. :Lia: Promise? :Polvina: We promise. :Lia: Not a word? :Tubarina: Not one. :Ester: sighs Let’s go. We can’t do anything here. :Polvina: We’ll be back tomorrow. :Lia: After the lionfish elders leave. :Tubarina: You got it. :Ester: We’ve got to convince Lia that she can make that speech! :Tubarina: I don’t know how. Her mind is made up. :Ester: We can unmake it. :Polvina: Any ideas? :Ester: No, but I’m getting one. Look! couple of lionfish are coming by They’ll help us! to them Food for your princess, is it? the bags from them Mine now! :Lionfish: angrily :Ester: Ooh, you are a snarly bunch. Snarl all you like, I’m not giving it back! :Lionfish: angrily :Ester: Do I look like someone who cares about your complaints? :Lionfish: angrily :Ester: Take it somewhere else, like to your lionfish elders. Go tell them! :Lionfish: angrily as they leave :Tubarina: What was that about? :Polvina: What are you trying to do? :Ester: If Lia won’t go to the lionfish elders, let’s make them come to her. Those lionfish will go and complain to them and they’ll be here in no time! :Tubarina: And where are we going now? :Ester: To give this food to Lia and wait for the elders. :Polvina: It’s not a bad plan, but it’s not a good one. :Ester: What’s wrong with it? :Polvina: What if the lionfish don’t go and get the elders to come? :Ester: Who else will they get? :Tubarina: Uh… all their friends! :Lionfish: angrily :Ester: Okay, bad plan. Hey, stop that! :Tubarina: What are you doing? :Polvina: If you want us to go somewhere, tell us! :octopus changes into a lionfish, waits for the crowd to pass, changes back then heads off :Tubarina: What do you think you’re doing? :Lionfish: angrily :Polvina: Are they trapping us in here? :Lionfish: slowly :Ester: Whoa, that’s a yes. :Tubarina: Are they going to keep us in here? :Lionfish: slowly :Ester: Yes again! :Tubarina: What about food? :Polvina: We have this food here. :Tubarina: And when that runs out? :Lionfish: slowly :Ester: I don’t speak lionfish, but I’m sure that’s a “We don’t care”. :Lia: Will they tell? They did promise. :Mimic Octopus: frantically :Lia: You’re still here? So, the girls are still here too :Mimic Octopus: frantically :Lia: I can’t understand you. :Mimic Octopus: frantically, tugging on Lia’s arm :Lia: That I understand. You want me to go with you. :Mimic Octopus: frantically, nods :Tubarina: I’m not staying here. Let’s make a break for it! :Polvina: Through them? :Lionfish: slowly :Polvina: But they’re poisonous! :Ester: There’s no going around, Polvina. :Tubarina: Or over, or under, there’s only straight through! :Ester: Get ready. :Lia: arrives What’s all this? Why are my friends in there? :Lionfish: gurgling :Lia: If they took the food that was meant for me, then they would have had a very good reason for it. pause They are my friends and you can trust them like I trust them and you trust me. :Lionfish: gurgling :Lia: Return to what you were doing and all will be forgotten. :Lionfish: happily, then leaving :Polvina: sighs Thank you, Lia. :Ester: sighs Your timing was right on. :Lia: Don’t be angry with them. They thought you wanted to harm me by taking the food. :Tubarina: It’s cool now. :Lia: Why did you take the food? :Polvina and Tubarina: Er, Ester? :Ester: It was a plan to get the elders to come so you had to make the speech. :Tubarina: A bad plan. :Ester: smiles :Lia: I told you, I’m not making that speech. :Polvina: You made a little speech just then to the lionfish. It was great. :Ester: It was fantastic. :Tubarina: You can give speeches. You’ll have no problem with the lionfish elders. :Lia: Thanks for trying to convince me, but I can’t do it! :Ester: sighs We tried. Let’s go. By the way, Lia, forget about our promise. :Lia: What do you mean? :Tubarina: You think we’re going back and not telling anyone? :Polvina: Everyone is very worried about you. :Lia: They are? :Ester: If your mother or father went missing, how would you feel? :Lia: Um… :Tubarina: Awful? Terrible? Crappy? Take your pick? :Ester: We’ve got to tell everyone where you are. :Polvina: So they can stop worrying. :Tubarina: We know what we’re going to do. What are you going to do? :Lia: So, er, you really think my little speech was good? :Ester: It was great! Really! :Polvina: It was very impressive. :Tubarina: We’re not lying here. :Polvina: So your big speech to the elders will be just as good, then better! :Ester: So, what are you doing? :Lia: I’m… :Lia: And so, lionfish elders, it is my privilege and honour to be your guardian and friend. Together, we can work to make Salacia a wonderful environment for all of us to live in. :and mimic octopus clap, lionfish elders gurgle their agreement :Polvina: You were great, Lia. :Tubarina: See? We weren’t lying. :Ester: And the more speaking you do, the better you’ll get. :Lia: I will be getting lots of practice. :Ester: How come? :Lia: Because I worried everyone so much by running away, I’ve got to give talks to young lionfish. :Tubarina: Oh, what about? :Lia: Always telling your parents where you’re going and not making them worry. I have to go. See you at school! :Girls: Bye! :Tubarina: Lia had no trouble with the speech. Why did she get her flippers in a flap? :Polvina: Speaking in public can be a very scary thing. :Lionfish: angrily :Polvina: Especially if that public are lionfish. :Tubarina: Ooh, I see what you mean. :Ester: We’re out of here! :Mimic Octopus: then runs away as well :Lionfish: in laughter